Call Me Elli
by MistressOfAwesomeness
Summary: I'm adopted. I don't know who my mother is. My name was Jaden Dragon Carson. My name is Ophelia Sylvia Snape. I live in California. I'm going to London. I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm going to meet my father, Severus Snape. I'm a witch. Yeah…call me Elli. R


Summary: I'm adopted. I don't know who my mother is. My name was Jaden Dragon Carson. My name is Ophelia Sylvia Snape. I live in California. I'm going to London. I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm going to meet my father, Severus Snape. I'm a witch. Yeah…call me Elli.

MistressOfAwesomeness: Severus, my dear LordOfAwesomeness, would you do the honors?

LordOfAwesomeness: I really don't care to.

MistressOfAwesomeness: DO IT!  
LordOfAwesomeness: We do not own Harry Potter.

MistressOfAwesomeness: Thank you my dearest LordOfAwesomeness. I would like to apologize right now to my soon to be addicted –

LordOfAwesomeness: (chokes on a laugh)

MistressOfAwesomeness: (glares) Soon to be addicted readers, for my altered view on the wonderful people from the UK. My perception has been altered seriously by novels and movies so forgive me for anything I do that may offend those who are actually from the UK.

LordOfAwesomeness: (smirking) You're a UK.

MistressOfAwesomeness: Well…YOU'RE A FICTIONAL CHARACTER!

LordOfAwesomeness: (grumbles unintelligibly and stalks off)

MistressOfAwesomeness: Umm…on with the story! Oh! I also apologize for the year if it is wrong. Please tell me if it is because I spent like a gazillion minutes trying to figure out what the best year would be for this story if the kids of the golden trio are 15.

Chapter One A Letter With A Name

Van Nuys, California 2016

Why? Why is brushing one's teeth so hard? Not the actual doing but the getting up and doing it. You just don't want to! I mean, do it later, it's no big deal! But, no! We must do it right when we get up or else! Or else what? Yellow teeth for a little while? Morning breath? Okay yeah. I'm going to go brush my teeth, that's gross.

Well, while I'm brushing away, I'll tell you a bit about myself. I'm fifteen years old. My name is Jaden Dragon Carson. I know. Please don't say it. Okay, I'll say it. It's the weirdest name in the world. My dad is into…magical things. He's a geek. But he's and awesome geek. That explains Dragon. Jaden however, was my mom's idea. My father refused to name me Jade because it rhymed with his name, Cade, and because Jade could mean both a bad-tempered or disreputable woman or and inferior or worn-out horse. So, my mom named me Jaden. My eyes are a light bluish green (jade green) and my nose is slightly longer than the average person's. I have small, kind of puckered (which annoys the heck out of me) lips and people say I have a perfect facial structure. Being me, I don't really believe them. My hair is long and strawberry brown. Yes really.

I finished brushing my teeth now, thank gosh it's over, and am now eating breakfast. Well, I don't really suppose you could call it breakfast. I just grabbed a handful of almonds and ran out the door. I always run to school. Not because I'm going to be late but because I love to run. But I'd never get into track. I just…love running. The wind in my hair, my lips slightly parted, it's perfect.

A few people stare at me on the way to school but I ignore them. I'm at my classroom door twenty minutes early. I knock. Mr. Jar (don't poke fun he's awesome) opens the door knowing it will be me. Still he acts surprised, "Jaden! You're early."

I just smile and walk in the room. My breathing is still slightly heavy and I plop down dramatically at my desk.

"You should get a bike my dear." He always says that.

I shake my head, "Nope."

He laughs, "Alright. Why don't your parents drive you again?"

I sigh heavily, "Because," I drag out the last syllable of the word, "I like running Mr. Jar." I say it like it's the most obvious thing in the world because it is. I win every race in the school.

"Oh yes. Now, stop talking, I have papers to grade!'

I glare at him grumbling, "No you don't."

He raises an eyebrow and makes very direct movements. Picking up a…sandwich. Opening his mouth. Biting the sandwich.

I stick out my tongue. He does the same. Showing me his chewed food. I cover my eyes, "Ew!"

He laughs maniacally.

Mr. Jar and I had become very close. Ever since his daughter died. His daughter Clara and I were best friends. Recently he and my dad got in a fight at a teacher parent conference. My dad said Mr. Jar was trying to have me replace Clara. Sadly, he was right. Mr. Jar just wanted the feeling of having a daughter again. But actually, our friendship has gotten stronger since the argument. I don't think we'll have that problem again…but what do I know? I'm friends with a grown man for Herbert's sake. Who is this Herbert? I do not know and you may never find out.

The bell rings and I push my backpack under my desk with my foot. A girl outside screams. Mr. Jar runs outside and I follow. Janet Sasaki is swatting at something around her head. You can hardly see it it's moving so fast.

Mr. Jar calms her down and you can see what caused the commotion. An owl had gotten tangled in the girl's mess of curls.

"Stay still Janet," the teacher says. He starts cooing to the bird, trying to calm it down as well. It snaps at his hand and he pulls back. I run forward and point at its leg, "No, it wasn't trying to get you Mr. Jar. Look, that's what is caught."

I quickly tugged at a small bag, "It was trying to get this."

All the gathered children oohed and awed.

"Very clever Jaden." Mr. Jar patted my shoulder.

I smiled, "Can I open it?"

He frowned, "If the owl lets you."

Suspense! I tried to stay still while unsnapping the button. At the sound, the owl jerked its head toward me and flew in my direction. Everyone gasps but all it does is land on my shoulder and nuzzle my hair. I giggle and look around.

"Okay everyone, go inside. I'll be there in a moment."

The kids rush into the classroom and Mr. Jar and I stood there looking at each other, perplexed. Once everyone is inside he sighs, "Well. Umm, let's see what's inside shall we?"

I laugh. What did he think it was going to be? The owl was probably trying to take it to its nest…or something. Then again…I thought something interesting would be inside when I snapped the button open. There was something…magical about it. Oh no, I'm turning into my dad!

"Okey dokey…" I say, still unsure.

I unfold a piece of paper and my heart seems to skip a beat.

"What does it say?" Mr. Jar walked beside me.

"It – it's says my name."

"What else?" He asks, now interested.

"Nothing." I was worried. I mean an owl? With a letter? That only says my name? I couldn't help it. I forgot about the bird on my shoulder and ran. I blocked out the cries of my friend and teacher and I sprinted home. For the first time since Clara died, I was worried. For the first time since my best friend left me, I didn't understand. I hate not understanding.

I threw open the door of my house and called for my parents, "Mom! Dad! Mother!"

They ran out of separate rooms. Their eyes filled with worry. The asked at the same time, "What's wrong?"

I stopped. What would I tell them? I handed them the paper.

They looked at me confused and exasperated, "What's this?"

"That…was brought by an owl."

We all turned toward the new voice. Mr. Jar had followed me home. Weird…

He continued, "Where is the owl Jaden? I remember it being on your shoulder when you ran from school."

I gulped and looked to my parents.

"Alfred, can we speak to you in the other room please?" Alfred is Mr. Jar's first name.

"Of course Mrs. Carson."

I stood there alone for a few minutes until the owl flew back in through the open door. It landed on my shoulder again and I was glad for the company.

The three adults walked back in the room. My parents held each other's hands.

"Sit down Dragon." My dad said. My eyes were already filled with tears. He only called me Dragon when something bad was about to happen.

"Mr. Jar, I would appreciate you leaving." My dad glared at my teacher and he left.

"Dragon, baby, this is yours." My mother handed me the letter and I took it slowly, cautiously.

My father sighed, "Read it."

I shook my head, "I already did. It just says my name."

"Just read it Jaden."

I looked down and elegant scribbles covered the single slightly yellowed page. I stuttered, "How –how did—it was – huh?"

"Dragon, it's from your godmother."

Did she have wings and carry a wand? "Um, who?"

"Jaden, we've convinced them not to do this but it's become to strong and we can't handle it anymore. Even your father doesn't know what to do."

My jaw dropped even though I had no idea what they were talking about, "Um, what?"

"And Jaden, we love you, but you belong somewhere else. You belong with your father."

I choked on a laugh, sounding crazy and confused, "Well, that makes sense doesn't it? I do belong with my dad. He's sitting right there." I jerked my head in his direction.

He stood up, throwing his hands in the air, "I can't handle this! You're adopted Jaden! You're adopted."

I looked back and forth between my mom and dad, "Ok."

I know that's the stupidest thing to say at a time like this but I'm…confused. The owl on my shoulder hooted, and everything suddenly made sense.

"Oh," I mumbled, "That…I don't understand."

"Oh sweetheart!" My mom ran over to me and enveloped me in a hug. I let her. She began to explain, "Mr. Jar, he helped with the arrangement…"

And that began the explanation. My name isn't Jaden Dragon Carson. I don't look the way I think I look. It was all magic. Enchantments. Charms. Magic is real. My father, no Cade, is a…squib. His wife is a muggle. Mr. Jar is a wizard and Clara was a witch. Like me. My father is a professor at the Wizarding School I'll be going to. No one knows who my mother is except Mr. Jar and my father.

Hello. My name is Ophelia Sylvia Snape. I have long black hair that curls down to the middle of my back. I have wide, dark eyes. I can't really say the actual color. My nose is the same. My lips are more full. My skin is pale.

I'm going to London.

I'm going to Hogwarts.

I'm going to meet my father, Severus Snape.

MistressOfAwesomeness: Sorry it's written so strangely! I mean the weird moving from present tense to past tense. I would really like a beta but I don't really know how that works. If you would like to beta this story please pm me…or something.

LordOfAwesomeness: Yes, please pm her. Or I'll die from prolonged use of improper –

MistressOfAwesomeness: SHUT UP IS AN UGLY WORD BUT SHUT UP! I love you for being so terrible.

LordOfAwesomeness: I know. And you just can't help it.


End file.
